This invention relates to coin-operated phonograph and, more particularly, to a disco lamp controller for a coin-operated phonograph.
Owing largely to the cost of providing "live" music for dancing in nightclubs, and the like, so-called "discotheques" have become increasingly popular as establishments for dancing. In such establishments as is implied by the English translation of the name, music is provided from recordings. Moreover, in such establishments the use of light has become increasingly associated with the music in order to heighten the attractiveness of the establishment and the excitement associated with the music.
There are also known in the prior art coin-operated phonographs which are installed in restaurants, taverns, and the like, for the entertainment of customers. Many of these coin-operated phonographs are provided with decorative lighting, which is intended to draw the attention of potential customers to the phonograph. It is, of course, desirable from the operator's standpoint that the use of the coin-operated phonograph be frequent. Two factors are of prime importance in contributing to increased use of the phonograph. First, anything which draws the customer's attention to the phonograph contributes to increased use. Secondly, anything which increases the customer's enjoyment of the music as it is played contributes to increasing the number of plays.
We have invented a disco lamp controller for a coin-operated phonograph which attracts the attention of potential customers to the phonograph. Our disco lamp system adds to the excitement of listeners hearing the music. It is relatively simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture for the results achieved thereby.